Tale Of Tongues
by amandandria
Summary: We have so many stories in which the Dragonborn slaughters everything in sight. So, where are the stories where she is interacting with the people of Skyrim? This story is a series of One-Shots focused around the Random Encounters of Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1 Re-Updated

[A young boy sees the player casting a spell, and asks if they can "_make him invisible._" Even when choosing to agree, no spell will be cast. The Dragonborn can tell the child that he is now invisible and he will run off, trying to scare people.]

"Ow ow ow! Holy Talos this hurts!" I spat through clenched fangs, tightening my grip on my rent skin, fingers slipping on blood-slicked fur. Digging deep into my magicka reserves, I managed to get the last dredges of it, and slight ribbons of gold, the weakest I'd ever seen them, flowed from my hand into the wound, slowing the bleeding but doing precious little else. The world swam around me, and I instantly halted the spell, fearing that I would use too much magicka.

Finally, _finally_, I made it to Riverwood. I allowed my cloak to fall and hide the wound, and was extremely thankful for my hood and cowl, hiding the pained expression of my face. With a struggle, I managed to hide my limp, and was glad that I, unlike many Khajiit, wore boots, for they absorbed the blood, instead of letting it make a trail.

Reaching the Riverwood Trader, I collapsed onto the stairs, stretching my wounded leg out in front of me. With a groan, I reached over and began to dig through the nearest barrel, having stored several potions there. Finding what I was looking for, I pulled out a bottle that contained a glowing jade liquid that reeked strongly of Dwarven Oil when I uncorked the stopper. Wrinkling my nose, I gulped down the fowl liquid, feeling my magicka reserves refill.

Reaching down, I peeled my cloak away from the sticky wound, pressing my hand to it and watching as the golden tendrils formed once again, healing it enough that I could grab the bandages from the barrel and wrap them around it. Now, it no longer throbbed, but ached.

"Wow!" I jumped, and jerked up, only now realizing that Hod's boy, Frodnar, I think, stood in front of me. He seemed not to notice the already-bloody bandages that I quickly covered, dropping my cloak. Instead, he seemed only to notice my... claws?... staring at my hands.

"You're a wizard?" Oh! He hadn't been staring at my claws! He had noticed the golden light of the healing spell!**That's** what he'd been looking at! "I... I mean... you cast that spell just now... yeah?"

It took all I had not to roll my eyes. No! The healing spell had been a hoax, coming from someone else, even though the light was coming from my paws! "Of course." I did my best to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Poor kid looked scared enough, and why shouldn't he be? A dark furred, armed-to-the-teeth, bloody Khajiit limps into town, wearing black and red armor with a cloak hiding everything. It takes some guts to walk up to them.

""I... I was hoping you could make me invisible or something! Can you... make me invisible?" he stammered, brown eyes wide, face hopeful.

_'Talos strike me down. I hate kits.' _But of course I couldn't tell the kid that. I forced my ears to perk, and a grin onto my face, although he couldn't see it. "Sure kid, give me a moment to cast the spell."

"Alright!" he laughed. "I knew you'd do it! This is gonna be so fun! You can't even imagine!"

_'Now which spell to... Healing Hands! Of course!'_ I murmured the incantation softly, my hands alighting with the familiar yellow strands. They shot toward him, and he yelped, visibly startled. He relaxed, however, when they wrapped around him, calmed by the warmth of a healing spell.

"Okay kid," I said, stopping the spell. "You're invisible."

"Really?" he asked, brow furrowed. "But I still feel like I'm here."

"Trust me, you're invisible." I barely withheld a groan. Why won't he leave me alone?

"Okay, great!" laughed Frognar, "now I'm finally going to have some fun around here!" With that, he raced away, barely remembering to call a farewell over his shoulder.

I heaved a sigh, shaking my head. _'Why can't Nord children be more like Khajiit kits? They know better than to bug their elders.'_ Brushing away the encounter, I stood, heading to the other side of town, where the Riverwood Trader sat, holding a good supply of items.

"Goodbye Lucan!" I called, trotting out of the building, my coin purse noticeably lighter and my supply satchel heavier.

Taking a moment once I was outside, I took a deep breath, appreciating the many smells of Skyrim, crisp and cold, so unlike the heavy and warm smells of Elsewyre. Elk, Dog, Deathbell, Nightshade, wait, what was that...?

"Boo!" I let out a cat-like shriek, leaping into the air and spinning around. Frognar stood behind me, a wide grin on his face, and almost instantly he began to laugh. "Oh man, you should have heard yourself!" He snorted, and I had to hold back laughter as well.

"You better get out of here, boy, before I shred you!" I snapped, biting my tongue with sharp teeth in hopes of restraining laughter. His laughter stopped and his eyes went wide, and he bolted, fleeing as fast as he could.

Quickly, I headed for the gate that lead out of Falkreath. I couldn't let anyone see me laugh, could I?

After all, I have a reputation to keep.

**A/N: So, this is the first of a series of One-Shots I'm planning on doing, based on the Random Encounters in Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, fixed the... mess... from the earlier posting. Don't know what happened. Will delete this in a couple days.**


End file.
